


Smoldering

by ladydragon76



Series: Burning [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Warning: Disturbing Mental Images, Warning: violence, warning: author chooses not to warn, warning: read at your own risk, warning: triggery content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The Plan is put in motion, now all Starscream and Soundwave have to do it hold the course and hope it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoldering

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Burning  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Soundwave  
>  **Warnings:** Author chooses not to warn as warning would be spoilery, Violence, Sticky  
>  **Notes:** I was bribed, so here it is! ^_^

Soundwave pushed affection and concern over the bond, watching as Starscream limped away down the corridor. Luckily, Starscream and his trine only had minor wounds. Soundwave _would_ check Starscream over himself later on, but the trine could tend to one another for now. Knowing his mate was in capable hands, however, did not ease the longing to touch and reassure himself. They were careful in public, keeping their distance from one another, maintaining a cool tolerance. From the outside, Soundwave looked as calm as he always strived to, indifferent to the bondmate he’d claimed on Megatron’s orders. Starscream was only slightly changed, and many attributed that to the bond and Soundwave reining him in through it. Starscream enforced a wide boundary around himself and lashed out at anyone that came too close when he hadn’t been expecting them. He was, for the most part, his old waspish self.

Unfortunately today, the Decepticons had failed. The raid had been a disaster from start to finish, and Megatron stormed off the lift, bellowing, “ _Star_ scream!”

Soundwave felt it as Starscream cringed, the wound on his back pulling as his wings tensed. This was the moment they had both been waiting for and fearing.

“Get back here, you coward! You have some explaining to do!”

“My Lord Megatron,” Soundwave said, going very still as furious red optics swung to meet his visor. “Starscream’s performance today: satisfactory. Seeker performance as a group: satisfactory. None in proximity to energon when the explosion occurred.”

“Is that so?” Megatron asked, his voice a dangerous growl.

Soundwave’s spark thrummed in fear, but he pushed at Starscream to leave. He was banking on the chance that Megatron wouldn’t strike _him_ since he never had before. “Affirmative. Video documentation will be added to my report if desired.”

Megatron growled, turning away from Soundwave, his optics roaming over the other Decepticons who had been too foolish to sneak away while he was distracted. Soundwave remained still. He knew it was Astrotrain’s fault, but he was not about to point that out to Megatron and make more of an enemy of the triplechanger. It really didn’t matter who Megatron went after in this critically important first step, so long as it wasn’t Starscream.

For a long moment no one budged, but then Astrotrain slipped his foot backward. Slight though the movement was, it drew Megatron like a lodestone draws iron.

“It was _you_ ,” Megatron growled, and strode with heavy, deliberate steps to Astrotrain.

Astrotrain stumbled back, shaking his helm in denial. “It’s not my fault!”

The fusion cannon came up, and Decepticons fled. Even Soundwave inched to the side, careful to move slowly. “ _You_. It was _your_ stray shot that hit the energon.”

“Not my fault the fragging Autobot dodged!”

“No?” The low whirr of the fusion cannon charging filled the air. “Stand very still, Astrotrain. Just as you expected that Autobot to do.”

Astrotrain fled, but not fast enough. Megatron caught him almost too easily, the whine of the cannon fading with the ring and crunch of metal on metal. Unfortunately for Astrotrain, he was not Starscream. He did not beg. He did not plead. He did try to block the blows and protect himself, but thankfully had the presence of mind not to fight back.

Soundwave motioned the stunned Decepticons away, then finished his battle report. When Megatron was done beating Astrotrain halfway to deactivation, he stood and faced Soundwave.

“My report, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave said, voice flat and even as he held out a datapad.

Megatron took it without a word, thumbing it on even as he walked away. Soundwave waited, then called Long Haul to come retrieve Astrotrain.

“Initiate repairs,” Soundwave ordered the Constructicon. “Quietly.” He left Long Haul staring after him, and went to find his bondmate, spark pounding in its casing.

~ | ~

Starscream let the tension drain away as Soundwave successfully deflected the blame from him yet again. He was getting so smooth at it, a thought that Starscream let cross the bond to his mate. It was happening less and less too, which Starscream considered to be a miracle. Megatron certainly didn’t get angry less often, if anything he seemed to fall into rages daily, but now he targeted whoever was closest and easiest to blame.

This time is was Skywarp, and it really was his fault. Starscream sighed, but Soundwave held him in check.

 _Skywarp has never defended you,_ Soundwave said.

 _I’m his trine leader,_ Starscream argued, but he knew it was important that it not be him taking the beating.

“How many times, Skywarp?” Megatron growled as he stalked toward Skywarp.

“I didn’t-” Skywarp cut himself off. He knew better than to lie blatantly to Megatron, and Starscream was relieved that the denial wasn’t entirely voiced. It might save his trine mate some damage.

“What was that? You didn’t what?”

“Mean to cause trouble, Lord Megatron. I was just bored.” Skywarp fetched up against the wall, a frightened whimper escaping him. He glanced over at Starscream, optics wide and pale.

Starscream winced, but there was nothing he could do as Megatron’s fists flew. Skywarp did better than most, keening and apologizing and promising never to pull another prank ever again. He was wounded, but not nearly as bad as Astrotrain, Motormaster, or many others had been. A few begged properly, and Vortex had overloaded and nearly died, but too many were not submissive enough. Too many were outright defiant, and Megatron did _not_ like defiance.

“And you!” Megatron snapped, face suddenly close to Starscream’s. “You be sure that glitch knows what he did wrong, or I’ll rip off your wings first, his next, then go find Thundercracker for good measure!”

Starscream dropped his optics, wings flinching back to smack the wall. “Yes, Lord Megatron,” he murmured, being small, being weak. Being exactly what Megatron wanted him to be because his opportunity to steal more control from the fragger was bleeding all over the floor just a few paces to his left.

Megatron growled, but stomped off. Soundwave dutifully followed, reaching over the bond to soothe and praise Starscream wordlessly.

Waiting only until they were out of sight, Starscream then hurried to Skywarp, dropping to his knees, emergency medical kit already in his hands. “You idiot,” he said softly, and reached to patch the worst of the torn lines, clamping the bleeding off as quickly as he could.

“It was just a prank,” Skywarp whimpered, optics still wide, but glassy and unfocused now.

Starscream sighed. “I know, Warp. Come on. Those clamps are temporary at best.”

“They won’t fix me. Megatron’s mad at me,” Skywarp whispered, falling against Starscream as he was hauled to his feet.

“Hush.”

“But they won’t.”

“I said hush!” Starscream hissed, and began dragging Skywarp down the hall. “We have to get you to the ‘bay before he reaches the Control Room and sees where we’re going.”

Skywarp whimpered again, but stopped struggling. “It was just a prank.”

~ | ~

Starscream heard the squeal of tires and the roar of high-performance engines, and spun toward the open lab door. He was so dead. That door wasn’t supposed to be open, but he had wanted the airflow. He only had enough time to launch upward, throwing himself flat against the ceiling as Wildrider and Drag Strip careened and crashed through the wide open doorway. Starscream gave a pop of his thrusters to avoid a flying table leg, then hovered on his antigravs. Below him, Wildrider was screaming, trying to beat away the acid that had spilled on him before he was even completely transformed.

“Stupid aft!” Drag Strip shouted, transforming and throwing one of the few unbroken beakers to shatter against Wildrider’s helm. “That was all your fault!”

Starscream propelled himself to the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of neutralizer, then high-stepped and dodged the utter catastrophe of his lab to get to the wailing mech. Primus, was he ever glad that he’d cleaned up recently. Nothing too terribly volatile had been out.

“Hey!” Wildrider yelped as Starscream poured on the neutralizer. “Oh… hey that helps.”

“Of course it does,” Starscream snapped.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Starscream’s wings snapped up, fear icing his lines instantly. Soundwave wasn’t here this time. There would be no interference or help to deflect the blame from Starscream.

 _Calmly step back out of Megatron’s path,_ Soundwave instructed.

Obeying, Starscream forced himself to keep his posture subservient and backed away. He hated it. A rage bubbled up under his spark, but everything Soundwave had said up to this point had held true. Megatron would find new targets, and mechs would see and learn to hate him.

Megatron ignored Starscream completely and stalked toward the two, now cowering, Stunticons. There were no words, no threats, he simply began swinging. Starscream moved back step by slow step, reaching for Soundwave, needing the connection as Wildrider began to _cry._

 _Soundwave… They’re barely more than sparklings,_ Starscream whispered over the bond. Granted they were violent, dangerous, belligerent slaggers, but look what they had influencing them from the moment they had onlined.

Soundwave allowed some of his emotions to be felt, and Starscream’s jaw clenched at the fury that filled his mate. _Do not intervene. You know that he will only return to targeting you._

Starscream did know it, and he also knew that as soon as Megatron was gone he would tend to the two Stunticons, call in Hook, and see that they were properly repaired and refueled.

None of that made watching them cry and bleed any easier though.

~ | ~

Starscream chewed his lip as he made his way to the officers’ meeting. Just that morning he had walked into the common room in time to witness Misfire’s stray shot hitting the energon dispenser. The explosion wasn’t nearly as dramatic as the beating Misfire _and_ Thrust had taken from Megatron for it. Starscream hadn’t even known Megatron was close until he was shoved aside by the bellowing maniac. Starscream had pressed himself to the walls with everyone else and kept his optics down when Megatron wheeled about and stormed from the common room.

Misfire’s quiet whimpers still echoed in Starscream’s audials, and he couldn’t get the image of Thrust’s terrified, pale optics out of his mind.

“He’s gone mad,” Thrust had whispered, holding the much younger flyer close as they both shook. “I mean, yeah, that was stupid of us, but he’s _crazy_.”

Starscream hadn’t said anything other than to order Dirge and Ramjet to get Misfire and Thrust to the Constructicons, then commed Frenzy to see if he could repair the energon dispenser.

Megatron was mad, but then Starscream had been saying that for a very long time. It was nice that others were now agreeing with him, but even Starscream was stunned at just how out of control Megatron was becoming. It made facing him directly rather frightening. Starscream wouldn’t say it out loud, but he knew Soundwave was aware and that he felt the same.

Fear, of course, never had managed to stop Starscream from speaking up. Whatever instinctual warning kept other mechs from opening their mouths was utterly lacking in him, much to his own chagrin. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

Megatron paused, mouth still open from issuing orders for his newest ridiculous plan. His jaw snapped shut and burning optics swung to lock on Starscream. “What was that, Starscream?”

“I said-”

Soundwave very deliberately leaned forward, visor flashing. Everyone, including Megatron looked at him for a moment. Over the bond, Starscream felt the approval and encouragement that no one else could see.

“I- I said, Lord Megatron,” Starscream stuttered carefully, voice contrite, “that I believe… I think that perhaps the flyers’ part in your plan could maybe use a little… finessing.” He bit his lip, and dropped his gaze to the table, hoping he wasn’t overdoing it. Or worse, _under_ doing it.

“Is that so?”

Starscream didn’t look up, but he could hear the smugness in Megatron’s voice and knew the expression that matched it very well. “We would… serve you better from the air.”

Large, powerful black hands were planted on the table to either side of Starscream. He could feel Megatron’s weight against the backs of his wings despite the fact they weren’t touching. “You will serve me from the ground where I want you,” Megatron growled beside Starscream’s audial. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, my lord,” Starscream replied, wings low, shoulders hunched in, in an effort to avoid contact, to be small. He still expected to be hit, for those hands to grab his wings and tear and crumple and damage. Even when Megatron stood and paced back to the head of the table, Starscream stayed low and refused to look up.

 _You did very well,_ Soundwave soothed.

Starscream grasped after his bondmate’s approval and the offered comfort, focusing on that as the rage threatened to rise. He felt humiliated and weak despite knowing their purpose. It was wrong. He was Second in Command! He _should_ be listened to.

 _You should be,_ Soundwave agreed. _Relax your fists, lower your wings. We are succeeding. Others see that it is not just you now._ He pushed into the bond, allowing Starscream to see what he could without having to look up. Onslaught, for all his size, looked diminished. Scrapper was pushed back as far into his chair as he could be. Even Motormaster was subdued and hunched down in an effort to avoid notice. They all knew that it could just as easily be them getting beaten now instead of Starscream.

 _Just tell me again that it’s working. We’re going to win. I’m not going to fail **again**_ , Starscream pleaded.

 _Our plan is working. We will succeed._ The bond flooded with Soundwave’s confidence and assurance, and Starscream gave the barest dip of his chin in a nod. How could he doubt when his bondmate felt so very certain?

~ | ~

Soundwave looked up as Starscream entered the command center, masking his relief at the safe return. He was confident of their ability to eventually succeed, but Starscream was struggling with how weak and defeated he looked to everyone else. Soundwave could not allow his worry for their safety over the very real risks they were taking to seep over the bond. They could not afford for Starscream to stumble now, and while Soundwave really did have faith in his bondmate, he knew Starscream. He understood how much his mate was relying on his confidence in him.

“Were we missed?” Starscream asked, optics sweeping the otherwise empty room.

“Negative.”

“Good.” Starscream sat against the edge of the console, arms and ankles crossed. “We brought as much energon as we could cram into our subspaces. It should help cover rations, but not for long.” He met Soundwave’s optics, expression serious. “We need to do this again. As often as we can get away with it. We need to stockpile energon as quickly as possible.”

“Agreed. However,” Soundwave said, smiling a little behind his mask when Starscream rolled his optics. “It would be unwise to exhaust yourself. Appearances must be kept during duty hours.”

Starscream flapped a hand, then leaned forward to turn Soundwave’s chair. He crawled into Soundwave’s lap, smirk firmly affixed. “I can handle it. I even believe that Skywarp and Thundercracker can be trusted not to talk. They seem…” Starscream shrugged, and Soundwave watched as emotions flittered in bright flashes of color through his mind. “More willing to listen to me, I guess.”

“You tend their wounds. You see that they have the energon they need.” Soundwave wound his arms around Starscream’s middle and held him close. He allowed how much he enjoyed having Starscream right there against him to fill the bond.

“I suppose.” Starscream tipped his helm forward and kissed Soundwave’s mask. “It’s easier to be calm and think with you helping me.”

“Gross.”

“Right? Primus in the Pits, ain’t the two of ya got a room for that slag?” Rumble asked.

Soundwave nudged both of his creations in admonishment, but they only flashed him bright, teasing smiles.

“The brats have the right idea,” Starscream said. He slid from Soundwave’s lap, and tugged at his wrist. “Come congratulate me properly. I’ve earned it.”

Soundwave rose, letting his free hand graze the edge of a wing, and ignored the gagging sounds his twins made. Starscream did well with what he perceived as approval and rewards, and Soundwave rather enjoyed giving him the attention he craved. _My brilliant mate,_ he purred in all sincerity.

~ | ~

Rumble and Frenzy dashed into the common room, laughing and cursing at one another. “Give it back, ya fragger!” Rumble shouted.

“It’s mine, glitch fer brains!”

Under tables, over chairs, only just missing knocking half a dozen cubes of energon over, the twins ran and jumped. Decepticons cursed sharply, and Brawl snapped, “How the frag do you two always have so much energy?”

Frenzy paused, looking back at Brawl, and Rumble whooped as he snatched the game controller from his brother. Frenzy shoved him, but answered, “Screamer’s actually kinda smart.”

“Yeah. We been eatin’ pretty good since he joined the family.”

Doubting looks were passed around, and someone scoffed. Soundwave could sense the jealousy despite only watching via the security cameras, and encouraged Rumble and Frenzy to move on with their campaign.

Both small mechs moved through the corridors, dropping their voices to covert whispers when Soundwave let them know they were a single corner from three of the Stunticons.

“Slag!” Frenzy crammed the small treat into his mouth and Rumble shoved the container into his subspace, both feigning guilt.

“What’s that?” Wildrider demanded, stomping over. He crouched down and pointed at Frenzy’s face. “What was that?”

“Nuffin,” Frenzy replied.

“You’re lyin’,” Wildrider insisted.

“Course he’s lying,” Drag Strip said. “He’s talking.”

“What’s it matter?” Dead End asked. “It’s probably just some set up for a prank. We’re going to get in trouble and you two are going to get beaten again. He’ll probably kill us all this time.”

Drag Strip hissed, and reached out to shove Dead End. “Don’t talk about it!”

“I wanna know,” Wildrider whined.

Rumble and Frenzy shared a look. “Go ahead,” Frenzy said.

Rumble pulled the container from his subspace. “Here. They’re energon goodies.”

Wildrider snatched up the container and crammed the last treat into his mouth before his gestalt mates could stop him. “Oh wow!” he said around the gooey energon. “I want more!”

“We don’t have any,” Frenzy said. “Screamer only makes them when we got enough energon ta spare.”

“Yeah. Not like anyone’s gettin’ extra fuel now,” Rumble added.

“But I want more!”

Dead End sighed, and pulled Wildrider back from the twins. “Not that I have any real hope, but will you have more?”

Frenzy shrugged. “We can ask, but ya know the boss has everyone on real strict rations.”

“Yeah. No tellin’ when we’ll have anything extra.”

Drag Strip scowled, but shifted his weight. “Yeah. Well, if you _do_ get more…”

“Not sure why we should share with you,” Rumble said, then grabbed Frenzy and started towing him away.

“Fine! Fragger!”

Frenzy looked back over his shoulder, but didn’t pull out of his brother’s grasp. “Maybe! But ya better be nice ta us!” _Primus, they’re easy._

 _They are very young,_ Soundwave said, then directed his campaigning twins down a different hall and toward more Decepticons.

~ | ~

Starscream was walking behind Thundercracker and Skywarp, his nose to the datapad in his hand, and nearly didn’t stop in time as they both drew up short.

“What?” Skywarp demanded, glaring up at Onslaught.

“Why don’t any of you refuel in the common room anymore?” Onslaught asked, his helm tipped to the side as he peered down at them.

Starscream snorted. “Goodbye.” He moved around Thundercracker’s wings, and was almost past Onslaught when a hand reached out and caught his arm.

Onslaught snatched his hand back as though it had been burned before Starscream could even sneer, and all but stuttered as he said, “I’ve… heard things is all.”

Starscream’s optics narrowed to dangerous slits, and both his trine mates shifted into a more battle-ready stance. “What… _things_?”

He had to hand it to Onslaught. The mech drew himself up, shoulders squared, and his voice was steady when he spoke. “Things like you being able to process the slag we’ve been calling energon into something that doesn’t make a mech gag or rot out his tank.”

Thundercracker shifted, wings twitching back and helm twisting to look around for anyone that might have suddenly appeared to overhear them. Skywarp let a low growl escape.

“I’m not trying to cause trouble,” Onslaught hurried to say, hands lifting defensively. “I would just really, truly be grateful for the… opportunity to… _earn_ some decent energon for my team.”

Starscream eyed Onslaught for a moment, trying to decide just how sincere the mech was. He recognized the opportunity, but then he and Onslaught did not get along terribly well.

Deciding, Starscream said, “You may not say where you acquired this.” He pulled five cubes from his subspace, waving Skywarp off when he made a soft sound of protest. “I mean it.” He pulled the last two cubes back as Onslaught reached for them. “Not a word. Megatron would kill the both of us over this.”

Onslaught nodded. “I know. Thank you.” He tucked the energon into his own subspace, then hurried off.

“We upping the stakes of this game?” Thundercracker asked, his deep voice a low rumble of sound over Starscream’s shoulder.

“For once, Thundercracker, I’m truly not playing a game. If that keeps him quiet, then I’ll pay the price.”

“Coulda denied it,” Skywarp said.

Starscream shook his helm. “He already knew. Now come along. You’re both expected for monitor duty, and I have more work to do now.”

~ | ~

Of course it got around that Starscream had better energon. Onslaught ducked his helm and hunched his shoulders, but Starscream didn’t berate him. The Decepticons, even the most obtuse, seemed to grasp that letting Megatron find out would be very bad indeed. Starscream led his trine out on raids whenever they could escape, but it wasn’t enough. They had a surplus of energon, but Starscream’s little processor simply couldn’t handle the volume. Mechs could refuel, but it was still mostly slag.

“Is he recharging?” Starscream asked as he crossed the control room to look at the monitor over Soundwave’s shoulder.

“Affirmative.”

Starscream didn’t even want to know which of his bondmate’s creations managed to get into Megatron’s quarters to set up the camera, but it clearly showed the tyrant sprawled on his berth and recharging.

“Be safe,” Soundwave murmured, twisting to look back at Starscream.

“We will.” Starscream tapped the mask and waited for it to retract before kissing Soundwave. “I’ll be as quick as I can be.”

He left Soundwave and hurried to the loading bay where eight other Decepticons waited. Starscream nodded in greeting, then waved them into the lift. “There is absolutely _no_ room for error tonight. Be cautious. It’s better that a team fail to acquire the parts I need than to be caught or damaged. Leave your pride here in this lift,” he said as they rose toward the surface. “Run from risk tonight. We can always plan another raid so long as Megatron doesn’t find out about these ones. But if he does…” He let the threat hang, looking at each mech in turn. “Are there any questions?”

Helms shook all around, and the lift doors slid aside. The night was dark and moonless, and the black waves splashed against the landing platform, making it rumble and vibrate.

“You all know what to do. Go. Be back here before the sun -and Megatron- rise.”

Starscream launched, his trine mates following in close formation, not waiting to see the other two groups off. They would succeed or not, and there was nothing he could do about it now but hope.

~ | ~

The raids Starscream led were successful, and while Soundwave was not surprised, Starscream was. He ran ‘cowardly’ hit and runs where the Decepticons broke carefully into the facilities, stole just as much as they could carry, then fled before anyone was the wiser, and the Decepticons as a whole weren’t complaining. No one had even been threatened, let alone injured on any of the missions Starscream planned. They ran globally, actively avoided the Autobots, and were _succeeding_.

The exact opposite was true for Megatron. The battles he led the Decepticons into were disorganized, chaotic failures meant primarily to antagonize the Autobots. Megatron spent most of his time taunting Optimus Prime, and _everyone_ could see it now. Mechs weren’t listening. They were under-fueled as Starscream was busy trying to finish the new processor in his old quarters, but it wasn’t ready yet, and Megatron had them all on half rations as punishment for _his_ failures.

Mechs sported battle damage and injuries from the beatings Megatron gave them, and the Constructicons were forbidden from ‘wasting’ resources on them. The _Victory_ was a ghost town. Normally boisterous, rowdy mechs were subdued and quiet. Where morale should have been up because of the raids they ran under Starscream, they were all too fearful of discovery or of drawing Megatron’s attention, and hid themselves away when not required to be present for a duty or maintenance shifts.

Activity picked up once Megatron retired for the night with most mechs converging on the common room. Starscream would break out the energon he had managed to filter, handing out the cubes of fresh, well-processed fuel to everyone he could. The larger mechs like Astrotrain and Blast Off were on the verge of starvation. Even after Starscream got his new processor working, things remained bad.

The common room became triage. Ravage watched Megatron’s door, and while Hook led his gestalt in repairing the worst of the injuries. Hook was verbose about leaving visible damage, but everyone understood that cosmetic dings were needed. Scuffs and minor dents _had_ to be left to heal on their own for fear that Megatron would notice if they were fixed.

Once repairs were made, mechs would quietly trickle through the corridors, creeping to Starscream’s old quarters, daring the proximity to Megatron’s door for the chance at a full cube of properly filtered and processed energon.

It was disheartening, Starscream decided, that they were reduced to this. Soundwave fed his determination, and in his rather visible support of Starscream, even managed to gain some trust from the other Decepticons. It wasn’t ideal. It wasn’t at all what Starscream wanted the Decepticons to be, but it _was_ working.

“Thanks,” Dirge grunted, accepting two cubes -one for the night, and another for the morning- then hurrying away before Starscream could reply.

 _This_ is what they were reduced to.

Soundwave reached over the bond, soothing Starscream with a comforting mental caress. _This was expected._

 _Was it?_ Starscream asked. _Was **this** expected?_ He felt Soundwave’s hesitation.

_Correction-_

_Don’t do that with me,_ Starscream interrupted. I’m not angry with you, so don’t shut down into that monotone of yours. I’m just frustrated. This is taking so long. It’s been **months**.

Amusement and genuine affection filled the bond between them. _My impatient mate._

 _No, that won’t work on me either._ Starscream handed Spyglass three cubes, and then followed him out, carefully locking up the room for the night. _You’re right though, I am feeling impatient. Send your little brats out. I need you._

~ | ~

Starscream stared at the plans for Megatron’s newest weapon, only vaguely listening to the ranting.

“Optimus Prime shall fall.”

“I shall crush the Autobots once and for all.”

“I will rule all the universe!”

Starscream didn’t need to listen to know what was being said. “You’ll be blown to bits is what’ll happen,” he said, almost absently as he noted the flaws and the best corrections for them.

The fusion cannon was charging next to Starscream’s helm before he could backpedal, fear- _real_ fear flooding the bond from Soundwave. Megatron snarled, and Starscream thought, _Well, slag. I wasn’t really even trying to antagonize him this time._

“As much as I hate to disagree with you, Lord Megatron,” Scrapper said, “I’m afraid Starscream is correct. This wea-” He cut off as the cannon swung toward him. He rallied, however, and continued. “I am concerned mostly by the way the power is r-routed. If you have so much energy going… g-going…”

Megatron paced closer, optics narrow, mouth a flat line. Starscream opened his mouth, but Soundwave jabbed him hard over the bond.

“It would be unstable, my lord,” Scrapper stated, but he was already cringing back, arms lifting to fend off the heavy punches.

“You _will_ build my weapon!” Megatron shouted, the metal of Scrapper’s shoulder denting more with each blow. “I _will_ destroy the Autobots with it! And if _you_ do not do as you are told, you will be a grey husk before Prime is!” He hauled Scrapper from the chair and threw him toward the door.

“Out! All of you!”

Starscream didn’t need to be told twice, and fled with everyone else. Scrapper hurried to catch up to him, but before he could say anything, Starscream held up a hand. “Just build it like he said. Don’t risk him hurting you.”

“I understand, but I don’t like it. It would take nothing to improve it. He wouldn’t even have to know.”

Starscream stopped, and glanced around to be sure Megatron wasn’t following them. “I know. Believe me, I know, but if you change anything and he notices, he’ll accuse you of trying to sabotage him.” He reached out to grip Scrapper’s uninjured shoulder and gave him the slightest shake. “ _Think_ about it. Think of all the times he’s beaten me to slag for pointing out his mistakes and trying to fix them.”

“You don’t do that anymore.” Scrapper shook his helm a little. “Not nearly as often, I should say, and not as… emphatically when you do.”

“And he’s not beating me as much either. You can thank Soundwave for me maintaining better control over my own temper, but I’m not wrong in this. Just do what the maniac wants you to do.” Starscream glanced around, furtive and not really having to act afraid. If Megatron caught them talking, they would not escape unharmed. “We’ll just have to stay back and hope it takes out some Autobots when it explodes. Now get going. Let Hook repair you, and keep your helms down.”

Scrapper didn’t look very happy, but he nodded and scurried off. Starscream watched him go, then went to check the processor. If they were gearing up for a major battle, he wanted the Decepticons as well fueled as possible.

~ | ~

“They know about it,” Frenzy said from his uncharacteristically fearful huddle against Soundwave’s side.

Rumble nodded from his position curled against his twin’s back. “Spy was here. They got the plans.”

“Anticipated,” Soundwave said, his arm curled around both small mechs. On his shoulders Laserbeak and Buzzsaw cuddled close, and Soundwave’s free hand stroked over Ravage’s helm.

 _Anticipated, yes,_ Ravage said, _but I have my doubts as to the wisdom of letting him leave. The Autobot is reckless. It is disrespectful._

 _What have we that should demand respect?_ Buzzsaw asked.

“Don’t argue,” Frenzy said, his voice tired. “Not t’night, ‘kay?”

“Yeah. This is gonna go bad. Don’t wanna be fightin’ tonight. Not when we might get fragged tomorrow.”

Soundwave gathered them all close, well aware of the tension and fear. “We will be fine provided you all follow orders. Be mindful of your proximity. When told to run, do so. The explosion will be powerful, and your only responsibility is to stay safely out of range.”

“Yeah, but what about you?” Frenzy muttered.

“I will be fine as well.” Soundwave was not about to allow himself to fall now. They were so close to his goal. That made Soundwave’s spark pulse faster in trepidation as well as anticipation, but he had faith in them. He had faith in Starscream.

“Such glowing thoughts of me, beloved?” Starscream said, entering their quarters.

“Gross. Was he imaging fragging you again?” Rumble asked, and pulled at his twin.

“Don’t ask for information you don’t want, brat.”

Soundwave allowed his mask to retract and smiled as Starscream crossed to him and bent to claim a kiss.

“Ew. Yeah, we’re outta here,” Frenzy grumped.

Soundwave chuckled, watching as his creations made their way out. Rumble and Frenzy would be on the monitors, while Ravage cruised the corridors. _Be safe and stay hidden,_ he said to Buzzsaw and Laserbeak as they flew off. The two of them would be on reconnaissance at the power plant the Decepticons were attacking the following day, and so at the greatest risk. The Autobots were known to take shots at the small spies whenever they were given the opportunity, and it would be foolish to assume that they wouldn’t be watching the plant for Decepticon activity.

“They’ll be fine,” Starscream murmured. He slid into Soundwave’s lap, and wound his arms around his shoulders. “Everyone is fueled up. I gave out as much extra as I could, and warned everyone that if either of us ordered them to flee that they do so.

“A few sneered and mentioned cowardice, so I shrugged and told them if they wished to die, then to give me back the energon as I’d rather not waste it on them.”

“Antagonistic.”

Starscream smiled sweetly. “If I were too nice to them, they’d be suspicious and we’ve worked too hard to gain their trust for that. Hopefully the glitches will drop what they’re doing and flee as ordered.”

“The explosion may not be as devastating as we anticipate,” Soundwave said, but he didn’t believe it even as the words left his mouth. All they could hope is that Megatron was caught in the blast and killed. “Tomorrow might truly be it.”

Starscream cuddled closer, his nervousness obvious through the bond despite how he tried to shove it away. “I don’t want to think about it now.” He dipped his helm down, nuzzling into Soundwave’s neck.

“Then we will not,” Soundwave replied. He tugged at Starscream’s hips, encouraging him across the bond to kneel over his thighs. His hands went to the bright, smooth wings as Starscream moved, their mouths meeting in a warm, soft kiss.

 _You are a good mate,_ Starscream whispered, and his lips curved into a smirk. _I think I may even be grateful to the bastard for this one thing._

Soundwave gave a slight nod, but held back his own thoughts. He had never expected to feel genuine affection for Starscream. He had never anticipated _enjoying_ their interfacing after the desperate needs of the new bond settled out. He would never have believed that Starscream would return his growing feelings. He’d resigned himself to survival, and hoping he could manipulate and control Starscream _just_ enough to keep them both alive and maybe bring a positive end to the war.

“You’ve gone quiet again,” Starscream murmured against Soundwave’s mouth.

 _I enjoy the feel of you. I am focusing on that,_ Soundwave replied, tipping his helm so he could kiss and nibble his way down Starscream’s throat.

“Half-truth at best, beloved,” Starscream retorted, though his amusement was easily felt.

It was a little disconcerting for Soundwave that Starscream was becoming so adept at reading him. “Required: greater effort to distract you.”

“Or you.”

Soundwave bit Starscream’s main energon line in playful reprimand, smirking a bit himself at the gasp it earned him. _Open to me._ He pushed against the bond, wanting to feel all of Starscream.

 _Give me your spark,_ Starscream said. His hands gripped Soundwave’s helm, and pushed until he could cover his mouth in a kiss. His spark reached out next, rolling warmth into Soundwave and sending shimmering, tingling pleasure throughout his frame.

 _Give me all of you,_ Soundwave returned, hands sweeping down the arch of Starscream’s back to his aft. He pulled his bondmate in tight so their panels rubbed, then reached so his fingertips could graze the heated cover hiding Starscream’s array.

Starscream needed very little encouragement, his panel retracting smoothly and the rich scent of lubricant filling the air. Soundwave released his spike, matching Starscream pulse for slow, rolling pulse even as he lifted and pulled and finally sank home. Rippling, plush heat spread, then contracted around him, and a different sort of pleasure soaked through his lines. Soundwave moaned into the kiss, rocking up as Starscream whimpered and ground down into his lap. The hard edge of fear faded, but despite their concerted efforts, both were still only too conscious of what the next day could bring. Soundwave had far more experience at controlling his thoughts and did his best to shove it all aside for them, but met only limited success. More of a distraction was clearly in order, so he retracted his chest plates. Starscream did so as well, and they pressed even tighter together.

Soundwave watched Starscream’s face as he arched his neck back, crying out with the stronger rush of power. “So beautiful.”

Starscream glanced down, mouth curled up on one side and optics glowing garnet. He raised himself up just enough to drop back down, urging their pace on just a little faster. Soundwave slipped his fingers into transformation seams to pluck at lines and slide over sensitive cables, feeling the echo of sensation in his own body. He couldn’t look away from Starscream, and obeyed the half-formed thought from his mate to expose his own optics.

Charge sizzled between them, rising too quickly. Soundwave gripped Starscream’s hips tighter for more control, and forced his own spark to volley the energy back slower. Starscream’s dark lips were parted, respiration panting as he stared down at Soundwave. Soft gasping cries escaped with increasing frequency, bliss skittering and dancing through the both of them. Soundwave growled, but with as deeply enmeshed in the bond as they were he couldn’t resist the sweet pull of release no matter how he tried to hold them back from the edge.

Starscream arched in his lap, helm thrown back, chest pressed in tight, his mouth open and silent as ecstasy boiled through them. The sight was stolen from Soundwave as his optics squeezed shut, a choked cry sounding, and his arms tightening around Starscream’s waist.

They sank back down slowly, Starscream purring as he curled over Soundwave and pressed his face into his neck.

_Promise that we can do this again tomorrow night._

Soundwave hugged his bondmate close. “Tomorrow night and every night you’ll have me.”

~ | ~

Starscream dodged a rogue laser bolt.

From a _Decepticon_.

It hadn’t actually been aimed at him, but since battle was going about as well as he had expected it to with Megatron roaring and taunting Prime, he wasn’t surprised. He was lucky not to have been shot by either side so far with as distracted as he was. He was trying to keep his optics and scanners on Megatron’s mockery of a weapon, and keep the Decepticons from straying too close to it. Not being blown out of the sky was a bonus.

//Thrust!// Starscream snapped. //Lead your trine around behind the Autobot lines.//

// _They keep shooting at us!_ //

//You don’t say?!// The glitch was going to be caught in the blast if he didn’t stop circling around over the device.

// _Starscream!_ // Scrapper shouted over a different comm line. // _The weapon is beginning to show signs of failing._ //

Starscream flew back in range and ran a quick scan, not that it was needed. He could see the smoke curling up through the seams of the housing even at a distance.

Soundwave ordered all the Decepticons away from the weapon and hurried to back off more himself. Megatron snarled, and even took a swing at Soundwave as he stormed toward his failing invention.

“Lord Megatron. Device unstable,” Soundwave said.

Starscream flew down to Soundwave, catching his shoulders from behind as his arms pinwheeled. He could feel the absolute shock through the bond. For all the beatings Megatron had handed out, he’d yet to lift a finger toward Soundwave. _**He** is unstable. Now get the slag back._

Even the Autobots were hesitating and backing up. Starscream opened the only comm signal he knew, and told Red Alert, //Get your people back. This is going to be-//

A high-pitched grinding filled the air. Those still standing around in confused curiosity, turned and fled. Prime dove for cover, his deep voice carrying over the battlefield for his Autobots to retreat. Starscream reached a hand out to Skywarp as he appeared, tugging his trine mate in against himself and Soundwave, then braced for the teleportation. They reappeared at a safe distance, but Megatron was still visible, _stomping_ on the fragging malfunctioning weapon.

 _All Decepticons clear,_ Soundwave reported.

“Except that idiot.” Starscream even opened a line to Megatron to warn him to get back. Why not? He knew he wasn’t going to be listened to. He didn’t _want_ to be listened to.

Megatron’s cursing was cut short. The device went from that grating whining and smoking to a miniature mushroom cloud.

Starscream ducked, wings angling back, but the shockwave still scrambled his sensors. The _THOOM_ hurt his audials, and Skywarp’s hand dug sharply into his upper arm.

“Frag me!” Skywarp yelped, and dropped to his aft in the dirt.

Soundwave rose and walked unsteadily toward the epicenter, the dust and smoke slowly clearing. Starscream stood too, and followed, cautious and tense.

“Primus!” someone shouted.

Off to Starscream’s left, someone else purged his tanks noisily.

Starscream’s nose wrinkled up. Primus, that really was gruesome.

“Megatron: permanently deactivated.”

“Are you sure?” Prime asked.

Snorting, Starscream gestured at the mangled, dull grey, energon-covered mess that was once Megatron where he was thrown and now lay in a scorched, smoking puddle of oil and burnt fluids.

“Affirmative,” Soundwave replied. “I followed his mind down.”

Starscream frowned at that, and reached out to his bonded, both physically and mentally. _Are you all right?_

_Affirmative._

Autobots and Decepticons edged closer to see. A low murmur began and quickly grew to a cacophony of shocked comments. Starscream heard someone shout a taunt, and raised a hand in a gesture for silence. Shocking was that the Decepticons immediately obeyed. More so was that the Autobots fell quiet as well.

Starscream gave Prime a winning smirk. “As new leader of the Decepticons, I would like to suggest we begin discussing a peace treaty.”

Mechs gasped all around, but any Decepticon dissent was shut down by Soundwave _growling_. Starscream enjoyed the startled blinking of optics through his view over the bond, but kept his own optics on Prime.

“Are you serious?” Prime asked.

“Oh yes,” Starscream replied, and Soundwave added his own decisive nod of agreement. “We’ve been waiting to take over ever since that fragger forced us to bond. We are not about to make all his mistakes over again. We are sick of starving at the bottom of the ocean. It’s high time to end this ridiculous war, go home and _fix_ the world we tore apart.

“Unlike Megatron, _I_ am perfectly happy setting aside galactic dominion for the promise of equality in opportunity and peace.” So long as he got to help lead, of course, but Prime could be informed of that later.

Prime was silent for a moment as all around them low murmurs and whispers passed back and forth. “How do you feel about meeting in two days’ time, outside the _Ark_? That should allow the wounded on both sides to recover, and give everyone a chance to get used to the idea.”

“I find that acceptable,” Starscream said, and stepped back. Soundwave ordered the Decepticons into the air, the Constructicons lifting Megatron’s shell, and Starscream gave Prime a very slight bow. “See you then, Prime.”

He launched, quickly catching up to Soundwave. _Did we really just win?_ Starscream asked, beginning to feel the shock himself, but forcing the trembling away. He had to present a strong front, now more than ever before.

 _Yes. I believe we did,_ Soundwave chuckled, pushing a wave of affection and pride over the bond.


End file.
